Home Again
by ReelFriendsFan
Summary: A story based completely on a song. Be results when listening and reading simeotaniously. :)


Ok. First of all, this isn't really a fanfic. I mean it is, but it's not. This is just an intermission, if you will, of my story"TOW The Hottie". I'm working on the continuation as we speak. It is taking longer than expected to finish so just to keep you interested, here is my song-fic. This fanfic type this is based on the Hootie And The Blowfish song called 'Home Again', and it has no dialogue. This doesn't have anything to do with my mini-series. It's just for fun. Chandler is now a big actor, as is Joey. Big Hollywood guys. They are still best of friends. They live in Los Angeles but are in New York for a few months filming a movie. Monica moved to North Carolina after a painful break-up with Chandler. After Ross was killed in a car accident, they were both very depressed and their relationship started to break apart. They still loved each other very much but couldn't support themselves. Phoebe still lives in NY but isn't mentioned. The _italics_ are the words to the song. YOU HAVE TO READ THEM FOR THE STORY TO MAKE SENSE. Imagine this song playing as the events happening. If you have the "Musical Chairs" CD, it's number 8.

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Hootie and The Blowfish or Friends. I'm making no money off of this. 

__

Your letter came yesterday 

Chandler gripped the letter and stared at it. He got tears in his eyes. He couldn't wait to see Monica again.

__

Your, flying home for Christmas

Could you stop to see me smile?

The letter said she was coming to visit her parents. When Chandler was in New York, he mourned over Ross and his lost-love Monica. It seemed when he was in Los Angeles he could bury the pain.

__

I sat down to remember

All the pain we shared

But I drifted to times not so hard 

Chandler smiled as he remembered the times all six of them had shared at Central Perk. He wished he could be back in those days. Now he couldn't even go into public without being mobbed. He thought of London and how he and Monica first got together. He smiled and wiped his tear. How could he have let Monica go to North Carolina without him? He had to remind himself many times that she had insisted to go alone. She told him that looking at him reminded her too much of her brother. His heart broke every time he thought of those words.

__

Oh I see you in the corner of

Life's grand ballroom

He picked up an old album of the two. He put all his favorite pictures of them together in there. He traces her face with his finger.

__

And I tremble to feel you again 

Let's all go home again

Find where we have been

Time is never understood

I see you holding me 

Please don't let me be

Tonight just may be our last 

The bell rings to tell me

You're here now

And I wonder if your eyes glow and sparkle in the night 

Chandler gets up nervously from his bed as the bell rang again. He closed the album and pushes it under his bed as he goes to the door. He opens it revealing Monica. He stares at her.

__

And I can't believe you look this way

Like a doll in satin

On a birthday afternoon 

She reaches out to him and they embrace lovingly. Holding onto each other for minutes.

__

Hold me tightly 

Like never before

You've come to say your alive 

Chandler pulls away looking her over and then holding her again. She starts to cry. But this time not tears of sadness, tears of joy of seeing and holding him again.

__

Let's all go home again

Find where we have been

Time is never understood

I see you holding me 

Please don't let me be

Tonight just may be our last

They next morning Chandler studied a sleeping Monica with his eyes. As she stirred, he pretended to be asleep. 

__

The sun arrives

You wake and peek outside

Touch my hand and walk right away

I hear you close the door

I don't feel joy anymore

And my heart is racing to who knows where 

Chandler stared at the door.

__

And I say it's our last night

And clutch my soul so tight

But I'll let go to have you again 

Tears stream down his face as he buries it in a pillow.

__

Let's all go home again

Find where we have been

Time is never understood

I see you holding me 

Please don't let me be

Tonight just may be our last

Ok, ok. I know, it's a sad ending. Please don't hurt me. :) I warned you it wasn't really a fanfic. I wrote it mainly for myself who listens to the horribly sad song over and over again. Basically this one was written by Hootie, I just put characters into it. Hope you enjoyed it. "TOW The Hottie Part 2" should be posted by next weekend, (crossing fingers). Stay tuned.


End file.
